


Sick day

by Dreamstar11



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 19:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12488696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamstar11/pseuds/Dreamstar11
Summary: Alphys hasn't been answering Undyne's calls. Why? Find out in this fanifcition! (I know, the intro was bad.)





	Sick day

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Alphys x Undyne stuff. So I decided to write on of my own! Hope you enjoy!

Undyne was beginning to feel worried. She hadn’t heard from Alphys in a while. And that wasn’t normal for her. Normally, Alphys would be texting away, posting new things and stuff online. But today, she had been completely silent. Not one text. Undyne had tried to reach her by calling, but she never picked up. That was why she was heading to the hotland lab. She decided to take the boat, since it was faster. 

As soon as she reached hotland, she hopped off the boat, and thanked the River Person. He turned to her. “ Tralala, come again.” He said. Undyne raced up the steps, and turned a corner, to arrive at the entrance of the hotland lab, where Alphys lived. She knocked on the door. “ Alphys! You there?!” She asked. No reply. She pounded on the door harder. “ Alphys, please! Answer me!!” She shouted. She heard the sound of shuffling inside, and suddenly the metal door slid open with a loud hiss. Alphys stood in the doorway, wearing her pink mew mew kissie cutie pj’s. Draped over her body, was a large blanket. Alphys’s normally yellow face was a light shade of white. Dark circles had formed under her eyes, and her eyes were bloodshot. Undyne gasped when she saw her.

“ H-Hey Undyne…….” Alphys said, her voice quiet.. Undyne grabbed her by the shoulders. “ What HAPPENED to you?!! You look like you went through hell and back!!” She asked. Alphys coughed a little. “ S-Sorry…..I just have a little cold, that’s all.” She said. Undyne shook her head. “You look way worse than that. What’s going on?” She asked, concern weaving into her voice. She couldn’t help but worry. Even if it was just a little sickness, she was still worried. “ I t-told you Undyne, i-it’s just a little-” Alphys stopped short, and began hacking into her arm. Undyne walked over to her, and put her arm around her. After a few minutes, Alphys stopped coughing. “ A-As I was s-saying, It’s just a little cold!” She said. “It looks more like…...I dunno. Something worse than just a cold.” Undyne replied. “ Have you been overworking yourself again, Alphys?” Undyne asked. She looked away. “U-Um…….” She wouldn’t continue. Undyne sighed. “Alph, you can’t keep doing this. You’re gonna worry me if you keep doing this.” She stated.  
Alphys sighed. “ I know…..but I have to f-finish the p-project the king requested! I-I’m so close! I c-can feel it!” She said. Undyne shook her head. “I know you’re close, but I don’t want you overworking yourself like this. I……..I don’t want to see you so sick. You can take breaks from this, and relax. Even if it’s just for a bit.” Undyne said. Alphys shook her head. “ B-but-” “ NO BUTS, Alphys. Now come on, let’s get you inside.” Undyne said. Alphys opened her mouth to protest, but closed it, and they entered the lab together.

They walked until they got to her couch, where Undyne sat her down. “Now, you’re gonna rest until you get better. I’m not gonna let you work yourself until you get sick.” She said. Alphys stayed silent. Suddenly, Undyne had an idea. “ Hey, why don’t we watch some anime?” She asked. Alphys seemed to perk up at that. She nodded, making Undyne smile. “Then let’s get started. Let me guess…...Mew Mew, right?” She asked. Alphys nodded again. Undyne pulled the movie case out from the shelf, and inserted the tape into the VCR. She turned back to Alphys. “ Do you need anything? Like some Cider, or tea?” She asked. Alphys thought for a bit, before shaking her head. Undyne shook her head in a temporary relief. “Just in case, I’ll have some water ready.” She said. She walked into the kitchen, and grabbed a glass from one of the cabinets. She filled it with some water, then walked back into the living room. Undyne handed the glass to Alphys. She smiled at her. Undyne smiled back, and sat down next to her, starting the movie.

After about a half hour, Undyne turned to Alphys, to find her resting against her arm, sleeping. Her breath was soft, and gentle, and Undyne could feel her small heart beating. She smiled, and kissed the top of her head. “ Sweet dreams, Alphys.”


End file.
